


Necessity

by accountingwitch



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accountingwitch/pseuds/accountingwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar hadn't noticed anything was wrong until he attempted to drink a glass of solid ice. [story on hold]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which things are needed.

Khadgar hadn't noticed anything was wrong until he attempted to drink a glass of solid ice.

Until now, the mage had merely refilled and chilled his glass of water, to stave off the oppressive stuffiness of the tower room. At first it was a breath of frost, but it gradually refilled with larger and larger chunks of ice until this.

Heat hit Omega like a hammer, and he nearly fell out his chair in realization. Whenever he felt it, Khadgar had time to leave the city he was staying in, find a quiet cave or glen, and wait out his heat. It didn't help that Khadgar was unclaimed, and basically a walking sex beacon for several days. (No wonder the mages stayed in Dalaran - their connection to the arcane only amplified the hormones.) 

But Khadgar had also never been distracted like this. For the past day he'd been holed up in the library tower, studying tomes on the Fel and the orcs, and hadn't paid attention to his body's needs until it figuratively smashed him in the face.

Khadgar slid to the floor, panting. Normally by now he'd be out of Stormwind, but walking out of the castle and through the city was a very bad idea - not unless he wanted to blast his way out. He slapped the top of the desk he'd been sitting at several times before he scraped off the quill he'd been taking notes with.

"Focus," he growled to himself. "Teleport..."

Khadgar managed the runes on the floor around him. Finished, he attempted to channel the spell.

The light in the runes flared, then died. Two more times, then it occured to Khadgar, in his heat-fueled haze, that he could not focus enough for the spell.

Khadgar groaned as he slumped on the floor. _At least I can just rest here, it's not like anyone will come,_ he thought.

* * *

"Have you seen the mage?" Lothar asked the librarian. 

The librarian, an Alpha himself, shrugged. "He came here yesterday, but I haven't seen him since."

Lothar sighed. He'd checked the mage's rooms and noticed that it hadn't been used in the past day. Which meant that one unclaimed Omega mage was probably holed up in the library.

Everything would be easier if Khadgar had an Alpha, Lothar grumbled as he stalked through the library. Without an Alpha, Omegas were directionless: usually trying to do everything at once, but without a partner to help direct them, they were scatterbrained at best. (It was similar for Alphas without an Omega: they would attempt to do one thing very well and not stop until the Omega reminded them of their other needs.) Khadgar had probably found a book, which had led to another book, which had led to yet another book, and was probably knee deep in ancient Dwarven mining techniques or somesuch instead of researching the actual problem (the Fel Orcs).

Finished searching this floor, Lothar started climbing the stairs to the tower. He had first guessed that Khadgar would hide somewhere private, but it didn't hurt to be thorough.

"Mage," he called he walked up to the door. "Spell-chucker, you better be in - "

Lothar opened the door and staggered. Almost instantly his pants felt tight - that was how powerful Khadgar's hormones were. Lothar's instincts ordered him to hunt down the source, flip him over and claim him, but Lothar didn't become the Knight Champion of Stormwind by following instincts. Instead, rational thought shoved instinct out of the way, sharpening Lothar's focus.

 _He's in heat, and this is probably the safest place for him._ Lothar sniffed the air. _Virgin, too. Someone would've attacked him for sure._

"Khadgar," he called out calmly. Startling a mage would be a bad idea, and he knew Khadgar would be very defensive. "I am not going to hurt you. Where are you?"

"Go... _away..._ "

Lothar turned and followed the wheezy words. "Khadgar, you need help."

"I know what 'help' you're going to give me, and I don't want it - "

Three arcane words, and a small ball of fire flew around a bookshelf at Lothar, but it was so pathetic that even he could see it was harmless. More out of respect for the mage than fear of damage, Lothar sidestepped the ball and stepped around the corner.

The Omega was not in good shape. There were inked runes on the floor around the mage, sloppy even to Lothar's untrained eye. Khadgar was propped up on one arm, his heavy robe discarded. Brown eyes instead glowed an arcane blue and he held one hand up at Lothar. An ordinary person would be unnerved or even threatened, but after seeing what the mage could do in a real fight, Lothar could tell Khadgar had nothing left. 

Which was further proven when Khagar fell flat on his back.

Lothar still approached the mage cautiously. He knelt at Khadgar's side and very gently placed a hand on the mage's shoulder. Khadgar flinched, but didn't do anything else but continue to pant and groan.

"Is it normally this bad?" Lothar asked.

"Yes," Khadgar answered, straining to not whine. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face against Lothar's hand. "I'd...like to be alone...for a few days..."

"I can help you," Lothar interrupted. "You need to mate."

" _No!_ " Khadgar jerked away, his eyes widened in fear. " _Shalaros_ \- "

Lothar's hand snapped onto the mage's mouth, pinning his head to the floor. He loomed over the terrified Omega, trying not to lick his lips.

"Your life would be easier if you were claimed and mated," Lothar snarled. "We _don't have_ a few days to wait for your heat to pass. At least if you're mated, you can still _think_ instead of panting in the corner of a tower." Lothar paused. " _Please_." He leaned forward to rock his hips against Khadgar's leg.

It was too much for the mage. He nodded, eyes averted to the wall. Lothar wasted no time stripping off Khadgar's pants and loincloth, exposing a weeping cock. He spat on his hand, and a minute later Khadgar was keening his release. 

Despite the haze of pleasure Khadgar continued to pant and stare blankly at the wall. The orgasm cleared his mind, and Khadgar took advantage of that to distance himself mentally. If he went far enough, the mage couldn't feel Lothar's finger probing him, slowly and painfully opening him up. He hated doing this out of necessity or 'the greater good'; a part of Khadgar wished this was some romantic fairy tale where it was his first and only partner, courtship, the feeling of knowing that they were 'the one', flowers and fireworks -

Khadgar gasped as Lothar entered him. _A Frostbolt requires twelve runes_ , he told himself. _Draw them on the slate. Take care to draw the strokes in order_ \- his breathing hitched as Lothar pulled out and thrust in again - _because at best the spell doesn't take, at worst you'll be like the last poor soul who froze their feet to the floor_ -

" _Look at me_."

The command in the Alpha's voice jerked Khadgar's gaze back to Lothar.

" _It's going to be okay_." That commanding tone underscored Lothar's words; to an Omega there was something soothing and comforting about it. "I'll keep you safe until you find someone you want to be claimed to." Lothar shifted slightly, drawing a hiss of pain/pleasure from Khadgar. Lothar put a hand against Khadgar's face, and Khadgar instinctively nuzzled against it, seeking comfort. "Not a lot of Alphas will challenge my scent, even if you're unclaimed. So _relax_."

At the last word Khadgar did. The next thrust hurt slightly less, and the next one was the same, and the next one - Lothar touched something and Khadgar thrashed as pleasure burned his senses.

Lothar smiled, partly out of selfish pride at getting the Omega to thrash like that, but mostly to see Khadgar finally enjoying at least part of this. He grabbed Khadgar's hips and thrust again, making Khadgar cry out now.

He was close. Lothar tried not to, but he felt himself start to burrow his face into Khadgar's neck, the tender point just above his collarbone. Right where Alphas bit Omegas to claim them. And he felt Khadgar strain his neck, exposing as much flesh as possible for Lothar's teeth.

At the last moment Lothar tilted his head down, burying his forehead into Khadgar as he groaned. Khadgar gave off a strangled scream as he tried to stay quiet, his body snapping taut from a second orgasm before going limp.

After a few minutes, Lothar slowly pulled out of Khadgar. The action stirred the mage into wakefulness, and his hand reached for his neck. Relief, guilt, distress and confusion flitted across his face when he couldn't feel a bite. Lothar responded by nuzzling Khadgar's cheek.

"Not until after your heat," Lothar murmured into the mage's ear. "Right now you'd even take up an Orc if he fucked you." Khadgar shuddered in disgust. "How are you?"

Khadgar groaned - not the sound of heat and sex, but of stiffness. "A bed would be better," he groused.

Lothar sniffed the air. "At least you don't smell of walking sex now."

"That is a plus." Lothar sat back to allow Khadgar to sit up, which he did so with plenty of grimacing. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"That's normal after everyone's first time," Lothar explained. He grabbed the clothes he had shed and started dressing, but continued to give Khadgar a concerned look. "Can you think? Is it like your heats before?"

Khadgar shook his head. His face flushed as he watched Lothar dress, then realized his own state of nakedness. He scrabbled for his clothes.

"My mind's...clearer," Khadgar hesitantly answered as he dressed, careful not to look at Lothar now. Finished with dressing, the Omega got to his knees and pulled a group of books towards him, before picking up the discarded quill and an inkpot.

"I'll see you in the morning, in your room," Lothar said. He watched Khadgar fix a few of the ruined runes with the quill and ink. "Or would you feel safer in mine?" 

Khadgar let out a long breath in response. 

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't...felt like this, during my heat. I just...wait it out, elsewhere, because I can't even _see_ , let alone think." Mentally, it was a sharp contrast to what Khadgar was used to. Instead of spending days obsessed over sex, Khadgar found his mind overwhelmed with new thoughts. Had Lothar done this merely out of necessity? Had he desired him at all - just for sex, or with an actual intent to claim, or somewhere in between? Khadgar hadn't thought of Lothar as someone to take advantage of a bad situation, but there was that possibility too - using his heat to take his virginity. The whirlwind of thoughts dragged Khadgar down.

" _Khadgar_." Khadgar jerked as Lothar set a meaty hand on his bicep, bringing the Omega back into reality. "This is a lot for you right now. We'll take it one day at a time. For now, go back to your room and get some rest." Lothar glanced at the runes. "Are you strong enough to teleport?"

Khadgar nodded. "The heat...normally distracts me from my magic." As if offering proof, his eyes began to light up, and Lothar stepped back to watch the spell glow in response. "And, er, thank you." The mage's face flushed in embarrassment. "In the morning." With a final pop, Khadgar and his pile of books disappeared. 

Lothar stared at the empty space for a long time. He himself had a good deal of thinking to do.


	2. In which there is exposition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second pop, and Khadgar landed about five feet away from where he had intended.

A second pop, and Khadgar landed about five feet away from where he had intended.

 _Perhaps my magic isn't quite there yet,_ he thought fleetingly, which was followed by a cry of pain as instead of landing on his bed, he (and his books) appeared in front it it. 

Then dropped on the floor.

Hard.

The thumps and groans drew a knock, and a maid opened the door. She stared at the facedown mage and the pile of books on and around him.

"Arcane things," Khadgar explained into the floor. "Everything's okay!"

The wide-eyed maid nodded and closed the door quietly.

Khadgar picked himself up, gently shedding books like a duck shaking off water. After checking that the tomes hadn't been too damaged, he walked over to the washstand, where a pitcher and basin sat. It didn't take much energy to summon water into the pitcher, then heat it to an appreciable temperature.

"'Get some rest'," Khadgar grumbled as he poured out some water, soaked a small towel, and wiped his face with it. "Who does he think he is, my Alpha?"

That made Khadgar pause. Was he already thinking of Lothar like that? No, that wasn't just a stupid idea, it was a _terrible_ one. Ever since they'd first met Lothar had treated him like an incompetent child - which, okay, fair enough, he'd been in the Kirin Tor for so long that surviving in the real world made him feel...well, stupid.

Khadgar snorted. He carefully undressed, hanging up his clothes, and used the remaining water to wash himself. (While the castle had communal bathing areas that he'd normally use, Khadgar was definitely not letting other Alphas - male or female - see him naked now.)

No, it wasn't a terrible idea, he supposed. Lothar hadn't gone out of his way to make him feel ashamed or embarrassed about this. He'd even made an effort to have Khadgar enjoy the experience - which the mage admittedly did. He was definitely good at protecting things, if being Knight Champion meant anything. 

He was awfully bossy though. Khadgar wasn't sure if he could live with that.

Feeling a lot cleaner after a full day in the library and on its floor, Khadgar put on a loose shirt and headed towards his bed. Then he hesitated.

 _Who was that Alpha to tell_ him _what to do?_

Khadgar picked up the heaviest book in the pile and hefted it to his desk, where he sat down, set a mage light, and defiantly started to read.

* * *

The main courtyard was filled with soldiers. All through the morning drills Lothar thought about the kid he'd taken under his protection. Mostly about how soft and willing he'd been about the whole experience.

No, not willing. Reluctant, and he'd definitely put up a fight. A very pathetic fight, but if Khadgar had been presented with a fair choice, he would've said no.

That struck Lothar as odd. What did the Kirin Tor do to keep their Alphas and Omegas in line? With that much arcane power, Dalaran must be a reeking sexpot. What did the Kirin Tor _do_? Here he could smell that a few of the soldiers, both male and female, were in heat, but everyone was disciplined enough to handle their own needs (or ignore others) without throwing the entire group into some orgy. Omegas typically handled their heat at least once a day, sometimes more, but Lothar also hadn't experienced a scent as powerful as Khadgar's. 

For someone who'd been a virgin until now, Lothar suspected the mage was going to get a crash course in sexual education in the next few days.

"Fall out," Lothar ordered. The ranks broke up and headed into the communal showers. Here, men and women bathed in the same building out of convenience, and were disciplined enough to stay in their own ranks and make no more than passing glances at the other sex or potential mates; a few of the newer soldiers ogled before getting stern glances from the veterans. It wasn't wise to be unprofessional to a potential work partner later, especially if they wielded deadly weapons on a regular basis. 

After changing into fresh clothes, Lothar followed his soldiers to the mess hall for breakfast. He clapped a few men and women on the shoulder as he retrieved his food, but made his way to a back table designated just for officers. There, the din of the mess seemed to dull down as he and a few other officers quietly reviewed their plans for the day. Lothar found a few reports worth reading: attacks on a few villages and secondhand accounts of strange creatures. More of the Fel? He made a note of the report, then stood and cleared his dishes. Just as he was about to leave, he remembered something. 

"Kid probably didn't remember to eat anything," he grumbled as he backed up to snag three rolls and a flask of water in a large cloth napkin. Now time to see if the mage had done what he was told...

* * *

Like many other mornings, Khadgar woke up stiff and aching. This was unsurprising, since he had fallen asleep on top of a book, while sitting at his desk.

Khadgar groaned as he peeled himself off, then staggered to his washstand to wash his face. Where was Lothar? Lothar would make everything feel better - 

The mage paused mid-wipe. Really? Was he clinging to Lothar like a...mate? Khadgar frowned at the thought as he wiped his face again, now conscious of the frost he added to the fresh water. He'd gotten along _fine_ before that Alpha had barged in on him. Mostly fine. Okay, he was surviving and he was still alive, so that had to mean he was doing a great job, right? But sex would solve his problem right now.

Wait, _what?_

"This is _insane_ ," Khadgar groused. He wiped his face with the cooled water. Not even a day and it felt like his life of celibacy had turned him into some horny, sex-crazed teenager. Mages were supposed to be above this - well, the Alpha and Beta ones were. The Omegas...

 _Focus._ Khadgar caught himself shaking and beginning to hyperventilate, and attempted to take a calming breath. _I need to find Lothar. Lothar can fix this, he knows what Alphas and Omegas are supposed to do, he'll keep me safe -_

Khadgar snarled, hands planted on the washstand to ground him. He did _not_ want Lothar as a mate! Okay, sure, he'd be blessed by the Light if someone that powerful took him under his wing, and he'd be safe, and _no no no_ he was definitely regretting the 'help' Lothar had given him and this cursed _heat_ \- 

It didn't occur to the mage that this focus had ignited the wooden stand, until he felt the arcane leave his eyes and stared at the charred wood under him.

He groaned.

* * *

When Lothar entered the hall, it was conspicuously empty. Conspicuous, because he noticed that:

* every Omega (there weren't a lot, but some did rise to officer positions) was gone.  
* every remaining Beta (unaffected by Alpha and Omega dynamics, but knowing of them) looked confused or worried.  
* every Alpha was staring at Khadgar's door.

Lothar didn't need to breathe to know what was going on.

Instinct roared up Lothar's chest, but at the last moment Lothar bit down, letting it seep out through gritted teeth.

"Everyone. Out."

For the briefest moment, all eyes were on Lothar, and he could feel the challenge rising in every Alpha in response. 

" _OUT_."

The Alphas hesitated before storming out. The Betas practically fled. With the hall empty, Lothar stalked to the Omega's door and opened it.

It was like walking into a cloud made of heat-and-magic-imbued hormones. Lothar paused long enough to slam the door shut before grabbing the Omega from the corner and hauling him to the bed. By the time he had his instincts under control, he realized he had the mage gagged with one hand, the poor boy's head shoved into the mattress, and the other one fingering the boy's entrance as Lothar half-straddled him. Khadgar radiated terror, his eyes only faintly glowing blue as he scrabbled at Lothar's arm.

" _How?_ " Lothar roared at Khadgar. Khadgar's response was to claw more frantically at his mouth, tears forming in his eyes.

Lothar took a long, shuddering breath. The fingering hand moved to Khadgar's hip, and he couldn't resist rocking his groin against it. To his sick delight, the boy responded with a moan. 

"How do the Kirin Tor manage it? The Omegas?"

Khadgar went still, the scrabbling hands going slack. The change was so abrupt that Lothar thought he'd killed the boy with shock, and he took his hand away from the mage's mouth. Khadgar's head lolled to the side, eyes staring blankly at the side wall.

Lothar did not need an explanation for that dead, hollow look.

"I'm sorry."

Khadgar made a small noise, and feeling returned to his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his head into the plush mattress.

"Just get it over with," he hissed. His hands gripped the blanket underneath him as he wriggled on the sheets.

Guilt killed the instinct to plough a needy, pleading Omega into the bed - at least for now. Lothar settled himself beside the boy, one arm propping himself up as the other one cautiously touched Khadgar's arm, attempting to soothe him. For a long time there was an uncomfortable silence.

"In Stormwind, we encourage Omegas to find an Alpha, and vice versa," Lothar found himself saying. He wasn't much for idle chatter, but Khadgar's reaction told him everything about why Khadgar was so resistant to his body's desires. "Usually a cousin or a close friend. No superiors or employees, the relationship gets too complicated. They stay together, to keep each other under control. If they accidentally claim each other, well, we'll respect it, but not take it too seriously until they reach age. 

"Sometimes, they take Betas. They know what they're getting into, but they don't have the instincts, the smells. It sometimes works. Everyone wants someone to protect."

For a long time - Lothar didn't keep track - Khadgar didn't say anything, only staring at the wall instead of the Alpha above him. Eventually Lothar noticed the bundle of food he'd brought, now sprawled open on the bed. He placed a roll in Khadgar's hands, and he could feel the boy relax a tiny bit. A stomach still had to function, despite whatever Khadgar was going through.

Lothar continued to stroke Khadgar's arm in what he hoped were soothing motions as Khadgar picked apart the roll. Gradually, though, Lothar could feel Khadgar's body lose its tension.

"Just being around your mate usually solves the hormones. We've got some soldiers who are mates. They don't serve together - it can mess up a squad fast - but they see each other during drills, and in the barracks, and that's enough to keep an Omega's heat down. And, well, sex." Lothar worried that Khadgar would tense up again, but instead the mage only shifted, a soft exhale as he leaned into the older man's body.

"It might help if you were around me. So you'd feel safe, I suppose."

Khadgar squirmed, then nodded against Lothar's chest.

"You didn't have any plans, did you?" Lothar asked idly. Khadgar snorted. "I'm working through some soldiers in the morning, then a meeting in the afternoon. Is there anything you need besides your books?"

Khadgar shook his head. "No."

"Then before we greet the green of Stormwind's army, I ought to take care of one small problem."

**Author's Note:**

> The story is on hold for now. (I too dislike this.) I have the story outlined and plotted out, but I lack the time to write it into something I am pleased with, rather that throwing up a half-assed job.


End file.
